Synergy's Revenge
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Who's the REAL star of the show? Synergy's out to get hers!
1. Chapter 1

Jem and the Holograms were in a recording studio at Starlight Music, working on a new album. They were beginning to fall behind on the charts, and needed something to bring them up to the top once again. Their bubbly, pop-type of music usually appealed to more people than the raucous style of the Misfits, but the Stingers' catchy rock tunes were tough competition.

"Now we're Rockin' down through time

Rockin' down through time

They're still in our hearts

Still on the charts

Rockin' down through time!"

The cut was finished.

"Great job, girls!" Rio said. "Take a break; you've earned it." The group's manager began shutting down the studio, resetting the equipment. They still had a lot of work to do, but they were finished for the day.

Kimber and Jem went into the bathroom before returning home to get ready for the party they were hosting at a reception hall later. "That was a great job singing that song, Jem," Kimber said, winking at her sister as she stressed the stage name.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you--you wrote it!"

Kimber didn't smile. She looked worried suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

Kimber gently turned her sister around to face the mirror. Jem had become Jerrica, without touching her earrings at all!

"I didn't--" Suddenly she was Jem again. The hologram flickered. Jerrica gave up after a few minutes and took off the earrings. She dropped them into her purse. "We'd better hurry back to Starlight Mansion and see what's wrong with Synergy."

"See you girls tonight!" Rio called as they were leaving. "Hey! Where's Jem?"

"She's already gone," Kimber said quickly.

Rio looked a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, Rio," Raya laughed casually. "We'll make sure Jem's looking _muy linda_ for the party tonight."

.............................................................................LATER...................................................................

It was six o'clock in the evening when Aja pulled the Rockin' Roadster into the driveway. Jerrica and the Holograms went quickly through the mansion to the room where they kept Synergy.

"Well, she looks okay," Aja said doubtfully. She timidly pressed a button. Synergy's lovely lilac face appeared on the huge computer monitor.

"I _am_ okay," she said unemotionally.

"Come on!" Shana said impatiently. "Synergy's okay--she says so herself. Now let's get ready for that party!"

"Okay," Jerrica said reluctantly. She took the Jemstar earrings out of her purse and put them on.

Suddenly, Raya screamed something in Spanish, pointing at Jerrica with wide eyes.

"What now?" Jerrica asked her friends, but her voice had changed. It was deep and scratchy--not at all the music of Jem's intonation. She raised an arm to touch the earrings, but found a fuzzy, scrawny spider leg attached to her shoulder; in fact, she had eight of them!

Trying not to scream at herself, Jerrica quickly took the earrings off, then dropped them to the floor smoking. They were extremely hot! "Damn!" Jerrica had to curse as she looked at her reddened fingers. "Maybe she's over-heated or something. I'll unplug her, and then we'll get out of here."

"What about the party?" Shana asked.

"Jem seems to have come down with a cold," Jerrica said with a shrug. "I'm sure Synergy will be fine in a few hours.

At her name, Synergy's form suddenly dove right out of the screen and did a flip, landing on the ground in front of the girls in a crouch. She glared up at them from her position. Her normally lavender eyes had turned a blazing red.

"You're not going anywhere!" Synergy shrieked. Jumping to her feet, she pointed a long finger at the center of the room, and a hole suddenly appeared, floating in midair. It started small and grew larger, a bluish light radiating from the inside. It looked almost like some kind of portal...

Synergy grabbed the closest person to her--Kimber.

Kimber gasped. "Jerrica--! I can FEEL her!!!" As Synergy shoved her into the portal, Kimber screamed, "She's not a hologram!

Synergy then grabbed Shana's arm with an iron grip, flinging her into the portal.

The synthetic woman was blocking Jerrica's path to the cord keeping her central computer plugged into the wall; she couldn't get around her.

But Aja... Aja was so near the door. If she could only--

"Aja, _huye!_" Raya screamed. "_Ve, ve!_" Rushing forward, Raya tried to tackle Synergy.

The hologram-turned-to-life couldn't stop both of them. With inhuman strength, Synergy grasped both of Raya's wrists and tossed her over her head--right into the gaping, growing hole.

Jerrica felt a strong pull emanating from the portal. It was getting harder to resist the growing draw. She finally grasped hold of Synergy's computer, digging her fingers into the frame for support.

Synergy was growing tired of the games. She pointed a finger at Jerrica's struggling form, and a bolt of lightning zapped right into her. Jerrica collapsed, as Jem. Her nails scratched over the framework as she landed on the cold tiles. Then the portal slowly dragged her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio checked his watch again. The party had started two whole hours ago, and he was sick of being asked where Jem was. He had no idea--not that he hadn't tried to find out. But the girls weren't answering their phones, and none of them had showed up. He was worried. This was more than just being fashionably late. Jem and the Holograms would never keep their guests waiting unnecessarily, especially not for so long. Everyone was getting irritated. Jem was supposed to be releasing a new album soon, and she would know how important this party was for her career. There were reporters and photographers, peers and a few special fans in the reception hall--all of them waiting for the band to make an appearance and sing something from their upcoming CD.

"Jem...where are you?" Rio muttered to himself.

"Well, howdy, stranger!" a silky voice said from behind him. "Standing all by your lonesome next to the punch bowl, not holding a glass?" Pizzazz asked smoothly. "That must mean you want some company... Let me get you a drink."

"No thanks," Rio said through clenched teeth. "I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself," Pizzazz said with a shrug. "Hors d'oeuvre?"

"Sorry. I have to make a phone call."

Pizzazz stared after Rio's retreating form. He was acting funny; he hadn't even bothered to make up some rude comment, like "I have to go jump off a bridge," or anything. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then went to find Clash. Spying was more _that _girl's game than her own.

...........................................................o...........................................................

Aja hadn't gone far. She needed to get Synergy unplugged or something, but there was no way she was going back into the mansion without an electrified force field around herself. She hid in the bushes in the yard, just hoping Synergy wouldn't go upstairs after the foster girls. Luckily, that didn't seem to be her game; whatever she was up to, it only seemed to involve the Holograms and Jem--or Jerrica--but not the innocent girls they lived with.

Should she go to the shed and find some tools? No--if she dismantled Synergy, she might not be able to bring her friends back from wherever they'd been sent. Maybe she could try reasoning with her. The synthetic being didn't seem to be in the mood for communicating, though. How long would Aja have to wait for Synergy to come out of this strange mood she was in? Would she ever?

Aja just wanted to get inside and unplug her for a few hours. There was no other way--she had to get Synergy cooled off before she tried reasoning with her.

...........................................................o...........................................................

"This party sucks ass!" Rapture cursed loudly as she turned a bowl of chips upside down.

Heads turned.

"I thought we were coming to a meal, and they ve got nothing but junk food. Ich verhungere fast! Americans don t know how to party." She gave her head a toss, sending her long, blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Naturlich," Minx agreed. "That's what I keep telling you two."

"I'm not the one you need to convince," Rapture said, rolling her eyes.

Minx's gaze traveled to Riot, a striking figure leaning against the door frame. She took a sip of her drink, wrinkling her small nose in displeasure. "Ugh. Disgusting."

"What? The punch, or Riot?"

They snickered together, but neither of them found the comment very amusing. It was sad, really, the way Rory stood near the front door, waiting for Jem. Not just sad--

"Pathetic," Jetta snorted.

"Yeah...really sad," Stormer ceded. "I feel sorry for him."

"Me, too," Roxy laughed. "He looks like such a dork."

"...I think it s kind of romantic," Stormer said softly, gazing at the man. "Like Romeo lusting after Juliet."

Jetta and Roxy looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Stormer asked in confusion.

"Dream on," Roxy said, walking away.

Jetta followed the white-haired rocker, not usually one to seek out Roxy's company, but she was dying of boredom. "Wait up, you!" she yelled, shoving someone out of her way.

"What do you want?"

"I want to throw a party. What do you say we shake this funeral up?"

"Way ahead of you, girlies," Rapture said with a wink.

The Misfits turned to see the two female Stingers heading for the punch bowl, their arms loaded with liquor bottles.

Roxy looked after them with bright eyes. "Yeah! Why didn't _I _think of that?"

...........................................................o...........................................................

"Ashley! Thank God I finally got through to somebody!" Rio exclaimed over the phone. "Where are Jem and the Holograms?"

Ashley was giggling over the phone. "Are you drunk, Rio? They're at the party with you, of course!"

"No they're not!" Rio said irritatedly. "It's getting late. The girls never showed up."

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley said, sounding worried now. "I'll see if the car's still here, okay? Hang on a second."

Rio waited for what seemed an eternity before Ashley came back to the phone.

"I don't know what's happened, Rio!" Ashley said worriedly.

"So their car's not in the driveway?"

Clash squinted her eyes, cocking her head to hear better.

"....Okay, thanks...." No, don't worry the other girls yet. It may just have been a flat tire. I'll drive along the road and see if I can find them."

Clash flattened herself against the wall as Rio walked by, not noticing her in the darkness. She went back outside and around the front way as she headed back inside to report to Pizzazz.


End file.
